Advancements in mobile device technology have developed mobile devices, such as cellular telephones and portable digital assistants (PDAs) that have increased capabilities and provide a user with greater access and control of information. Users may have numerous programs and files available, many of which can be used simultaneously. Some programs may be running while other programs may be dormant, but may be invoked upon user interaction with a representation of the program, such as a tile.
Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, have become smaller and lighter while also becoming more capable of performing tasks that far exceed a traditional voice call. Mobile devices are becoming small, portable computing devices that are capable of running a variety of programs, some of which benefit from a larger display. These devices are comparable in capabilities to laptop or desktop-type computers such that they can execute thousands of available programs. The portability of such devices may be enhanced by reducing their size, and hence, their display size. The number of programs running or the information to be presented to a user may exceed the capacity of the display. Therefore, optimization of the display area to enhance the user experience may be desirable.